


Retrograde in Gatorade

by FacelessVoice



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, all other got7 members make brief appearances, knowing brothers did this, mainly jj project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacelessVoice/pseuds/FacelessVoice
Summary: When a B-boying accident occurs Im Jaebum wakes up with amnesia





	Retrograde in Gatorade

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this fic at you*  
> please don't kill me!
> 
> takes place before jj project debuted

It was dark. Not the dream all encasing pitch blackness of unconsciousness yet too muted red to be anything else. He was lying on the floor and the red was light filtering behind his eyelids.

“Should we be worried? It’s 1am and he’s sleeping in the dance room...” A soft voice cautions.

“C’mon Youngjae, he was probably taking a nap and he’s gonna kill us if we wake him up.” A squeakier voice interrupts, removing a hand from his left shoulder. Youngjae? Who was that, did he know them? Come to think of it who was  _ he?  _

“JB hyung wake up!” The squeakiest voice shouts with a thick accent following a crisp smack on his forehead. That definitely woke him up. For some reason deep inside he was enraged by the action. He opens his eyes to the sight of three young wide-eyed tweens hovering over him.

Two of them scramble over each other to run from him while the other sits nearby ready to stop a fight. The thing was he was more perplexed by who they were than angry. Obviously they knew him enough to know he would be out for blood but they still did it… Friends of his maybe? He rubs his forehead waiting for someone to say something.

“Hyung don’t kill me!” The small one with an accent begs from behind the tallest one. “It was Yugyeom’s fault!”

The tall one looks offended and throws the small one toward him. “I said we should leave him alone Bambam not wake him up. JB hyung this was all him.” Yugyeom defends himself. The small one sits in front of him bowing with his forehead to the ground.

“Hyung listen please, hear me out… I thought it would be funny.” At that he does reach out to put him in a choke hold screaming for mercy. Only when the quiet one, Youngjae(?), pulls them apart does he let the young one crawl away.

“Are you feeling okay hyung? Why were you sleeping in the dance room? Did you fight with Jinyoungie?” He shakes his head no, he didn’t know he was in a dance room or why. He must be a dancer of some sort. How old could he be? The room is decorated in speakers and random work out equipment he hadn’t noticed. He spots a handsome pierced teen staring back at him so he gets the idea to ask him for help. As he sits up he notices the person follows, stopping as he does. The young boys who woke him up looks at him through the mirrors reflection concerned. He was the handsome teen? And he was the hyung??

“I think we should take him to the hospital.” The soft spoken Youngjae recommends. The horror in that statement must show on his face as the other two younger boys quickly brush it off.

“I’ll be fine, I think I just need to go home and sleep.”

He can’t admit he doesn’t know how to get home so he feigns normalcy. As much as he can without any knowledge of what he was supposed to be acting like. He pats them all on the head and leaves the dance room. For a few minutes he wanders around the building until he asks a confused staff member where the exit was and gets pointed to the staircase. 

Once outside he shivers at the cool night air. The bright white lettering of JYP Entertainment stares at him across the street, he must have been someone important if he was there so late at night. He doesn’t have a phone or anything of importance on his person to clue him in on where his home was. At least he knows his name is JB and he worked at JYP. 

Shrugging off his concerns, he tries to rely on muscle memory to get home. Instinctively he takes a right and walks for a block or so.

“Hyuuuuuuuuung! B-boy kiiiiiiiiing! Wait for me!”

JB keeps walking suddenly startled when an arm is thrown around him in a violent hug. There’s at least 170 pounds of foreigner hanging off of his right arm.

“Hyung! You’re so mean! Are you headed to Jinyoung’s? And this late at night? I think he’s still at the trainee dance rooms, why did you leave without him? Did you guy’s get in a fight? Well now you have to man up and apologize, you can’t just expect him to-”

JB is grateful to the tall handsome foreigner that slaps his hand over his chattering dongsaengs mouth. A tense moment of eye contact between JB and the new stranger ends with JB in a head tilt. The stranger doesn’t seem to like the reaction because he releases his hand from the loud ones mouth.

“Mark hyung! You gotta know what he’s up to too, right? I think he’s up to something.”

Gathering that he wasn’t heading the right way home JB turns the other way ignoring the two trailing behind him. For a while the loud one chatters on carrying the conversation on his own. A fork in the road brings them to a pause, he hopes his face is steeled as he heads straight. Mark coughs quietly into his fist pointedly looking to the left. JB nods correcting his course.

Did he know? No, he just has to play it cool until he remembers his life. But what if his memories never came back? It would mean he had to admit not knowing who he was to everyone in his life. The mere thought of it shoots a pang of betrayal through his heart to someone unknown to his amnesia. The logical thought would lead to his parents but he can tell that’s not it. He knows it’s not the silhouettes of a husband and wife in his mind's eye like his loud dongsaeng Jackson didn’t feel right holding onto his hand. JB could tell that something wasn’t right even if he didn’t have the memories to compare it to.

“Hyung.” Jackson tugs his hand to turn him. The nameplate for the residence catches his eye,  _ Im _ family. Im JB. No, that didn’t sound exactly right but it fit better than just JB. No wallet, no keys, no passcode, he has to knock. Gingerly raising his fist he hesitates rapping gently on the hardwood door. Again, he has no basis for his actions other than his body’s quick response. It was rather late to be showing up, then again he didn’t have anywhere else to go. He knocks and closes his eyes waiting.

The door opens to reveal a tired middle aged Ahjussi rubbing his eyes. The sight of the three teens wakes him up rather quickly.

“Jaebum? Why did you knock? Are you okay?” His father? pats over his shoulders looking him over then glancing at Mark who shrugs wordlessly. Jaebum. Im Jaebum. He almost nods to himself in confirmation. 

“Bye B-boy King!” Shouts Jackson with Mark trailing behind him. He waves them goodbye awkwardly from his father’s embrace.

“You’re lucky I have such good hearing that your mother is still out like a light. Come in. We go to work in 3 hours so please be considerate. Did you forget the passkey?”

Jaebum searches the house silently opening doors until he gets himself settled for the remainder of the night. Hopefully he would wake up and remember his life of blank spaces and nameless faces.

A furious knocking startles Jaebum awake. A quick glance at a clock in the hallway tells him its 6am and his parents empty rooms confirm he was alone. The knocking pounds harder and a muffled voice shouts profanities for him to open the door. Without much thought to it Jaebum opens the door for a prince charming in a bad haircut to jab him angrily on the chest. He knows this face.

“Where were you today?! The manager wanted us to go over the choreography for Bounce at 5 and you thought you could leave home at 1am with Mark? I get that he’s our hyung and handsome but to leave home like our debut doesn’t matter is a whole new level Im Jaebum! Do you have any idea how much tro-”

Jaebum crushes Jinyoung in a swift hug. How could he forget? Those crescent eye smiles and smug teasing that was Park Jinyoung.  _ His  _ Jinyoungie. The hole in his memory rushes full of scenes of the two of them practicing all night, sneaking out for fried chicken, and sharing whispered sweet nothings when no one else was listening. Recently they had acquired a handful of mischievous trainees they were practically raising. And Jaebum never told Jinyoung how much he meant to him and he needed to fix that.

Jinyoung flushes at the sudden affection. “Yah! I was yelling at you for putting our future in jeopardy. You don’t look sick so I can’t imagine why you thought it was okay to skip out on JJ Project.” Jaebum can hear the real reason underneath the scolding.  _ How could you leave me? _

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum cups Jinyoung’s cheeks stilling the younger one, “Nothing is more important to me than you.”

Im Jaebum kisses Park Jinyoung tender and sweet, soft and slow, everything he loves about Jinyoung. Jinyoung breaks out of his dumbfounded state of shock to wrap his arms around his hyung accidentally knocking their teeth together. Jaebum smiles at Jinyoung’s embarrassed apologies pecking his forehead in forgiveness.

“Did something happen to cause this?” Jinyoung motions at their joined hands on their way to JYP Entertainment. Jaebum kisses their clasped hands winking at who was supposed to be his secret boyfriend. Woops.

“I think I just realized where the center of my world was.” Jaebum makes sure Jinyoung makes eye contact with him before they continue walking.

“Shut your sappy ass up” Jinyoung huffs looking away to blush.

“Aww, and I thought you liked when I was romantic”

“Shut up! How did your b-boy practice go anyway?”

“Hmm… Don’t know.” Jaebum shrugs.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Jaebum receives a suspicious side eye full of disbelief.

“I don’t remember but i’m glad I still remember you.”

“I thought I told you to stop being sappy Im Jaebum.”

“Anything for you Park Jinyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo! I've been gone a really long fucking time like i'm so sorry rip. On the good news here's this and my other fics will be updating after that you can kill me for being dead irl and on here lmao


End file.
